User blog:Awyman13/Visceral wants to continue developing Battlefield if Hardline is a Success
Hardline's creative director, Ian Milham, has revealed that Visceral would like to continue developing games in the Battlefield series if Battlefield Hardline is a success. "There's a lot more gold in those hills in terms of the thematic possibilities and all the stuff we could do," Milham explained to VideoGamer.com earlier this week, "and just now having seen what people are responding to and what we've made and what its strengths are, I think any developer would usually love a chance to double down on something successful and take the best bits and add more good on that and create something more. So yeah, I think we would to do more." Hardline's release doesn't actually mean that Visceral would trade off developing Battlefield games with DICE nor does it mean that Hardline could become a sub-series like the Bad Company series. "I don't know if we would ever formalise it," he continued. "And there was no formal, 'Okay, now you guys are going to trade off every other year making Battlefield games with DICE.' I don't know what the future holds. This was sort of a thing that seemed a cool possibility for us to do and yeah, we'd like to make more if it works out." "I do think it would only be natural, given that we are a different studio with a different culture, that our games would come out different. And we embraced that from the very beginning. I think if we tried to make a game exactly like DICE makes it would just come off a little off. And similarly, if they made a game just like one of ours it would probably come off a little off. They love what they love, we love what we love, a lot of it overlaps but some of it doesn't, and so I think Battlefield Hardline has our personality in it as would anything else in the future." If the developer is given the opportunity to explore the franchise in the future, though, it could potentially take the series in any number of directions, Milham says. "One of the things that's so cool about Battlefield is its foundation is so deep in all of these different pillars and features and all the different things it can do," he continued. "I think it can really branch in a lot of different ways. "You could do Battlefields in almost any era, fiction or tone and they would really hold together in something cool. So I think the future is possible. Not only would our studios have their own personalities, but it's not like we can only make two of Battlefield. Maybe DICE makes a spin-off of a spin-off and we make another spin-off of a spin-off. I don't know, there could be all kinds of different Battlefields as far as I'm concerned." Hardline releases next week on March 17, 2015 for all platforms. For more news on Battlefield, stay tuned. Until then, see you on the streets! -- 02:28, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog